


Race to the Throne

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short story about a Game of Thrones AU about robots.





	Race to the Throne

Most people in King's Landing were talking about one thing and one thing only. Robotol. Robotol is a robotization technique that can be used to turn living beings into robots. It had recently been discovered by the Lannisters. While the robots made using this technique have free will, robotol also allows the robots' "creator" to override it and to make the robot do their bidding. It is for this reason that House Lannister wish to use this to create robots to be their eternal slaves. The codename for this is Operation: Mecha.  
Operation: Mecha is a secret plan from House Lannister to turn every citizen of King's Landing, and eventually Westeros and then the world, into robotic slaves for the Lannisters, using 'Robotol,' which would give the Lannisters complete control over every robot they created. This operation, planned to start in King's Landing and then spread all across Westeros, would transform the population into robot slaves to do the bidding of House Lannister. In theory, the Lannisters would be able to make the robots do whatever they wanted, whether the robot themselves wanted it or not. Every member of House Lannister was told about the plot, except for Tyrion Lannister, who Tywin regarded as untrustworthy. He was the only member of House Lannister not to be told about Operation: Mecha.  
Eventually, thanks to Petyr Baelish spying on secret and important Lannister conversations, Operation: Mecha was discovered. When he first found out about the plot he confided in Tyrion, who, despite being a Lannister, was also strongly against the plan. Petyr and Tyrion then went to King's Landing and freed Arya Stark, who Cersei has kidnapped to be the prototype for a Operation: Mecha test. Cersei was enraged and vowed revenge on Tyrion and Petyr. Cersei continued with testing, but Operation: Mecha is still nowhere near complete.  
In the meantime, Baelish and Tyrion founded the group Anti-Robotol which they operate from Winterfell. Together they intend to stop Operation: Mecha for good. Meanwhile, Arya vowed that she would go on her own journey to stop Operation: Mecha and went to Braavos for training. On her return to Winterfell she and her sister Sansa Stark began preparing for a fight against the Lannisters to stop Operation: Mecha once and for all. During this time Jon Snow and Bran Stark returned to Winterfell. Jon Snow had been resurrected by Melisandre, seemingly for a greater purpose. His direwolf, Ghost, protects the members of Anti-Robotol.  
Daenerys Targaryen, the dragon queen, has also gone to Winterfell for her own reasons. As a Targaryen, she herself is part dragon, but there were no full blooded dragons in the world until she hatched her three dragons, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion from magical eggs gifted to her by Jorah Mormont. The people of Winterfell received her well. Tyrion in particular is also a strong supporter of Daenerys, and he believes that she should be on the throne and not Cersei. For his role in helping her, Daenerys has named Tyrion Hand of the Queen. For now, Tyrion, Daenerys, her three dragons and all those who wished to accompany her are currently residing in Winterfell. The only regret Tyrion had was not talking Jaime out of working with Cersei and Tywin. Jaime, with Cersei and Tywin he is one of the three masterminds behind Operation: Mecha, although he is by far the most unwilling participant, even going so far as to help Tyrion and Petyr free Arya Stark from becoming the operation's first test. Over time, Jaime has questioned the other members of the operation more and more, and found himself beginning to disagree with this method. It seemed he might soon be willing to join Anti-Robotol with the others. Tyrion certainly hoped so.


End file.
